Psychomachia
by amazing-psyche
Summary: Spędzając dwadzieścia osiem lat w samotności można stracić zmysły. Bella staje przed wyborem, którego efekty mogą zaskoczyć ją samą. Baśniowy patos, ale całkiem niebaśniowy angst, zrozumienie całego opowiadania tkwi w uważnym przeczytaniu pierwszego akapitu.


Ten, kto walczy z potworami, winien uważać, aby nie stać się jednym z nich.

Friedrich Nietzsche

_Spędzanie długich chwil w całkowitym osamotnieniu może powodować utratę zmysłów, Bello. A szczególnie jeśli tą „długą chwilą" jest dwadzieścia osiem lat. Zaczynasz widzieć halucynacje, słyszeć głosy, odczuwać permanentny lęk, a także mieć wrażenie, że ktoś ciągle Cię obserwuje. Nie wspominając już o tym, że w pewnym momencie tak bardzo brakuje Ci jakiejkolwiek osoby, że mówisz sama do siebie. I nigdy nie przestajesz. To trochę przerażające, prawda? Szczególnie kiedy jest noc, wokół panuje przeraźliwa ciemność, a Ty masz wrażenie że ktoś jeszcze tutaj jest ,ktoś kto steruje twoim być albo nie być, kto podejmie decyzję, ile czasu Cię jeszcze czeka, twój kat, oprawca, demon!._

_(Przeżegnanie się nic tutaj nie pomoże, Bello. Wcale nie odpędzi złych duchów.)_

_Dwadzieścia osiem lat to całkiem długi okres czasu na przemyślenia. Nie wiesz już, co jest fikcją, a co prawdą. Przypominasz sobie sytuacje, które być może nigdy nie miały miejsca. Wielkie książki, które ojciec czytał Ci w dzieciństwie, ozdobione pięknymi ilustracjami. Ogromne smoki, wspaniałe królestwa, piękne księżniczki ratowane przez przystojnych książąt. „Tak wygląda miłość"- mawiał twój ojciec, ale chyba nie miał racji. Gatson był prawdziwym księciem z baśni. Przepięknym, przemawiającym patetycznymi słowami mężczyzną, który powinien rozbudzić namiętność w każdej kobiecie. „Powinnaś go kochać"- mówiłaś sobie całując jego rozgorączkowane wargi, wpatrując się w jego puste oczy. Ale zamiast „powinnaś" gdzieś pojawiało się „musisz". _

_(I nie żałujesz wcale duszy zaklętej na wieki w różę.)_

_Twój książę nie jest dobry, Bello. Budzi raczej wstręt aniżeli jakiekolwiek inne odczucia._

_I nigdy nie przybył Cię uratować. _

_(Zginiesz w samotności. Brudna, brzydka i głupio szlachetna.)_

_Koniec koszmaru może być początkiem nowego , prawda? I Ty powinnaś o tym najlepiej wiedzieć. Ujrzenie światła po latach ciemności wcale nie spowoduje tego, że mrok wyparuje z twojej duszy. On będzie tam tkwił gdzieś w środku, tak jak przeklęty Gatson, jak zmuszający Cię do wszystkiego ojciec, jak matka, która umarła, przy twoim narodzeniu._

_(Jakby doskonale wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać.) _

_Protestujesz. Każda bajka musi się dobrze kończyć. Księżniczka poślubia księcia, a on otrzymuje połowę królestwa. Wszyscy żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec._

_Kreślisz to zakończenie, bo wiesz, że twoja historia jest inna. Nie jesteś Królewną Śniezką ani Aurorą. Nawet daleko Ci do Kopciuszka. Nie zgubiłaś głupiego buta, ale straciłaś coś znacznie ważniejszego. Coś, czego nikt Ci nie odda. _

_To śmieszne. Zazwyczaj wystarczy mała świeczka, nikły płomyk, żeby oświetlić ciemne pomieszczenie. W tym przypadku jest odwrotnie. Mały cień przyćmiewa słońce. _

_(Wybór należy do Ciebie.). _

_Bo Bestia wcale nie zmienia się w Księcia. Ta baśń będzie miała całkowicie inne zakończenie, niezwykłe i przerażające. Całkiem jak Czerwony Kapturek, który gdzieś po drodze zmienił się w krwiożerczego Wilka. _

_Bestia nie wygląda jak potwór, nie ma zgniłozielonej skóry, ale wewnątrz tkwi w nim dawny mrok, którego, naiwna idiotko, nie pokonasz czymś, czego już nie masz. Mówił Ci to milion razy. _

_Możesz go zostawić. Opuścić, mówić sobie, że wcale go nie kochasz, odejść gdzieś daleko…_

„_Raz już próbowaliśmy."- mówi bardziej Rumpelstickin niż Gold, opuszcza wzrok, mamrocze coś o tym, że nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. _

_A Ty co robisz? Wpajając się w jego wargi, krzycząc jego imię w salwach rozkoszy wreszcie czujesz spełnienie. Oboje pogrążacie się w swoim szaleństwie, desperacji i bólu. Rano wyglądasz tak pięknie jak zawsze. Ale kiedy pozwalasz na śmierć swojej oprawczyni, kiedy napajasz się widokiem jej wyrwanego serca i nagle jesteś w posiadaniu siły, której smaku nigdy wcześniej nie znałaś, wiesz, że na twoich rękach jest krew. _

_Nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć na pytanie, gdzie podziało się twoje dobro, ale chyba Cię uż nic nie obchodzi twoja głupia szlachetność. Bo miłość nie wygląda jak w baśniach, nie jest piękna i niewinna, tylko ponura i zła do szpiku kości._

_(Nie można wejść dwa razy do tej samej rzeki, bo za każdym razem rzeka jest przecież inna, panie Gold.) _


End file.
